Zonnepoot: (nu nog naamloos)
Welkom bij een nieuw verhaal van mij, dit grijze jager verhaal wordt anders dan Uilenvlucht, want hier speelt de grijze jager niet de hoofdrol! Veel plezier met lezen. thumb Zonnepoot. Proloog Ellen werd wakker door de koude lucht die, door haar dunne dekens, haar wakker had gemaakt. Voorzichtig stond ze op om Victoria, Lieke en Roos niet wakker te maken, en liep de kamer uit. Zodra ze in het woonvertrek was, viel het haar op dat de deur naar buiten open was. Ellen sloop voorzichtig dichterbij en hoorde stemmen praten. ‘’Wij vragen er één, niet meer. Maar je weet wat er gebeurd als je weigert…’’ De haren op Ellens rug gingen overeind staan, die stem klonk zo kil en koud, alsof er buiten een bevroren man sprak. Opeens klonk de warme stem van haar moeder, warm, maar waarschijnlijk niet warm genoeg om die man over te halen met wat hij ook wilde. ‘’Ik vertik het om er een aan je mee te geven, wacht maar, dan haal ik Martin erbij.’’ Ellen ging snel achter een stoel zitten toen haar moeder de kamer binnenkwam om haar vader te gaan halen. Wie was daar buiten en wat wilde hij? Hoofdstuk 1 Mijn naam doet er niet toe. Ik woon op boerderij de Ochtendmist. Ik ben een van de acht dochters van Claudia. Momenteel een van de zeven, nu Sabine weg is. Verder heb je nog Franciscus, mijn broertje, iedereens broertje. Hij heeft een toekomst, wij niet. Nu weet je wie ik ben. Behalve hoe ik heet. ‘‘Ellen!’’ ‘’Ellen!’’ ‘’Ellen, waar zit je nou?’’ Ellen schrok van de boze klank in Victoria’s stem en het houtskooltje, waarmee ze aan het schrijven was geweest, schoot over het papier heen. ‘’Mooi is dat’’ Mopperde ze terwijl haar zus de openplek opstapte. ‘’Je weet dat je nu mam hoort te helpen in plaats van hier in het bos te zitten dromen.’’ ‘’Dat weet ik’’ Antwoorde Ellen, terwijl ze snel het papiertje achter haar rug verborg, blij dat haar zus het niet had gezien. ‘’Waarom doe je dat dan niet?’’ ‘’Omdat mam zeven andere kinderen heeft die haar kunnen helpen. Ze mist me vast niet.’’ ‘’Ze mist je wel en heeft je nu nodig.’’ Victoria pakte ruw haar arm vast en trok haar mee langs het bospaadje naar de boerderij. ~ Je kon de boerderij zien zodra je de laatste bocht van het bospaadje doorging. Het was niet erg groot, of indrukwekkend, vooral als je bedacht hoeveel mensen er woonden. Voor het huis zaten drie kinderen te spelen, twee meisjes en een jongentje, die samen een oude bal overtrapte. Naast het huis stond een schuur, met daaraan vast een hek dat de wei voor de koeien vormden, veel hadden ze er niet, vijf koeien en een stier, maar ze waren zat om genoeg winst van te maken. Aan de andere kant van het huis was een kippenren waarin een stel kippen rondscharrelden, ze kakelden vrolijk met elkaar terwijl ze de zaadjes oppikte die een ander meisje bij hen neerstrooide. Twee identieke meisjes dreven de koeien de schuur in, voor de nacht die snel zou komen en een wat oudere man liep met een emmer van de moestuin, naar het huis toe, waar een vrouw met zwart krullend haar en een bolle buik opstond zodra ze de twee meisjes zag. ‘’Ellen! Waar was je al die tijd?’’ ‘’Waar ze normaal altijd is.’’ Antwoordde Victoria voordat Ellen haar mond kon openen. Ellen keek haar zus boos aan en mompelde zachtjes een verwensing voordat ze zich naar haar moeder wendde. ‘’Waarom moest ik komen?’’ ‘’Je moet water uit de put halen, je weet dat je zusjes dat niet kunnen en dat je vader het te druk heeft.’’ Ellen knikte en liep naar binnen. Daar stonden drie emmers, een was nog nat omdat haar vader die net nog gebruikt had. Ze nam de drie emmers mee naar de put, waar Lieke en Roos op haar afrende. ‘’Mogen wij eerst wat hebben voor de koeien?’’ Ellen zuchtte en legde zich erbij neer dat ze nu wat meer emmers moest vullen dan de normale drie-en-een-half die nodig waren als haar moeder soep maakte, zoals vanavond het geval was. Snel hing ze een emmer aan het hengsel en liet hem in de put zakken totdat ze een plons hoorde en de emmer weer omhoog haalde, die nu minstens vier keer zo zwaar was geworden. ‘’Hier’’ Zei ze, en ze overhandigde de emmer aan Lieke, die er meteen mee naar de schuur liep terwijl Roos op de volgende emmer bleef wachten. Hoofdstuk 2 De volgende dag genoot Ellen van het zonlicht dat door de bomen scheen terwijl ze een oogje hield op Eefje en Miesje, de dochter van Els van de Molen en Eefjes beste vriendin, terwijl die twee naar tamme kastanjes zochten. Vlak nadat ze op deze openplek gekomen waren was Ellen al gestopt met zoeken, want met z’n drieën liepen ze elkaar alleen maar in de weg. Nu kwamen de twee meisjes opeens geschrokken naar haar toe rennen. ‘’We hoorde iets.’’ Zei Eefje angstig, ze dacht vast dat het een vos of een wild zwijn was. ‘’Ik kom wel kijken, wat hebben jullie eigenlijk al?’’ Miesje, die tot nu toe hun mandje had gedragen, liet de inhoud zien. De bodem van het mandje was bedekt met een dun laagje kastanjes, ze gokte dat het er een stuk of dertig kastanjes in lagen. ‘’Dat is wel goed zo.’’ Zei ze, en langzaam liep Ellen op het bosje af waar haar zusje en Miesje net zo angstig weggerend waren. ~ ‘’Ik weet niet wat het was, maar de sporen waren erg groot en diep.’’ Nadat Ellen naar de sporen van het mysterieuze dier was gaan kijken, was ze geschrokken van de grote ervan, en ze had meteen besloten terug te gaan en haar vader over ze te vertellen. ‘’Ik weet ook niet wat het precies is, maar het klinkt groter dan gewoon een vos of ander roofdier. Ik zou zeggen dat we nu meteen samen naar die plek teruggaan, en gaan kijken of we meer informatie over het dier kunnen vinden.’’ Ellen knikte instemmend en haar vader liep naar zijn kamer, waarnaar hij eruit kwam met een speer en een sax. ‘’Ik neem de speer voor als we het beest tegen komen, jij mag de sax voor als…. Je weet wel… het niet blijkt te gaan zoals we denken.’’ Ellen greep gretig het grote mes en hing het aan haar riem, ze was nu blij dat ze die ochtend ervoor had gekozen geen jurk aan te doen maar een simpele broek en shirt met riem. Zodra ze naar buiten ging kwam Eefje op haar afgerend, Miesje was al naar huis gegaan met de helft van de kastanjes als eerlijke buit. ‘’Wow! Gaan jullie echt het beest doden?’’ Riep ze vol verbazing toen ze de speer en Sax zag die ze bij zich hadden. ‘’We gaan kijken wat het is.’’ Antwoordde haar vader. ‘’Maar in het ergste geval hebben we deze wel nodig.’’ ~ Ellen liep voorop naar de plek waar ze die ochtend kastanjes aan het rapen waren geweest. Ze kon de weg nog best gemakkelijk terugvinden en binnen de kortste keren waren ze er aangekomen. ‘’Hier stonden Eefje en Miesje toen ze het beest hoorde.’’ Ellen wees naar het bosje en haar vader bestudeerde de sporen erachter aandachtig. Toen hij zich omdraaide was zijn gezicht lijkbleek. ‘’Wat is het?’’ Vroeg Ellen, vermoedend dat het niets goed was. ‘’Ik heb deze sporen nog meer een keer eerder gezien, en dat was geen leuke tijd. We mogen van geluk spreken dat het Eefje en Miesje niet aangevallen heeft. Ellen, het is een beer.’’ ‘’Een beer!’’ Riep Ellen geschokt. Ellen had wel eens van beren gehoord, lompe zwartbruine wezens die alles op hun pad konden verwoestten. ‘’Ja Ellen, het is een beer.’’ ‘’Wat moeten we dan nu doen?’’ Beren betekende niets goeds, beren stonden voor onheil en ongeluk. Hier had een beer gezeten, een beer die, als hij niet op dat moment met iets anders bezig was geweest, Eefje en Miesje gedood had kunnen hebben. ‘’We moeten het bos niet meer ingaan.’’ De stem van haar vader klonk streng, en ergens in de woorden hoorde Ellen verdriet. ‘’Wat gebeurde er de vorige keer dat er een beer gezien werd?’’ ‘’De laatste beer was drie seizoenen geleden, hij werd maar drie keer gezien en veroorzaakte vrij weinig overlast voordat hij gedood werd. Hij is alleen wel verantwoordelijk voor de verdwijning van Saartje.’’ Categorie:Zonnepoot Categorie:De Grijze Jager Categorie:DeGrijzeJagerFanfiction wiki Categorie:DGJF wiki Categorie:Fanfictions